Dor de garganta
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Suspiro cansada. Que gripe acaba com uma pessoa todos sabem, mas o meu problema mais nem é ficar espirrando feito uma louca, e sim essa dor de garganta. /Lily Evans


**Dor de garganta.**

Eu ainda vou matar alguém, e isso é muito sério!

As primeiras da minha lista são Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance. O motivo: fizeram-me ficar na rua até a madrugada ontem à noite, e está nevando. Claro, estamos em pleno meio de dezembro, Lily!

"_Vai ser divertido, Lily, quebrar regras!"_ disse Marlene empolgada, com Emmeline dando pulinhos ao lado.

Por que não? Afinal, estamos de férias de inverno já, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo esse ano, não temos nada melhor para fazer, os Marotos estão sumidos, com certeza aprontando alguma por aí, não que eu me importe. Então lá fomos nós, para a nossa "grande aventura noturna". Estava mais frio do que eu esperava, mas o daí? Nós estávamos nos divertindo mesmo, correndo pela neve, fazendo guerra de bolas, etc.

Mas agora aqui estou eu. Enrolada num cobertor grosso, apenas com os olhos de fora, na ponta de um sofá no Salão Comunal, com uma gripe que simplesmente está acabando comigo.

- Lily, - chega Lene, descendo das escadas. – você não 'tá bem mesmo, né?

- Não está vendo que eu estou ótima? – respondo mal educada. Também, olha a pergunta.

- Ah, que pena. – diz Emme triste. – Nós estamos indo para mais uma guerra de bolas de neve na madrugada, mas dessa vez com os Marotos. – ela diz sorrindo e gesticulando.

Eu não consigo expressar nenhuma emoção. Minha cabeça está explodindo, não paro de espirrar, isso sem falar nessa maldita dor de garganta, que consegue ser pior do que o resto todo junto!

- Divirtam-se por mim. – digo tentando forçar um sorriso, minha voz saindo muito deformada por causa da dor.

Elas fazem uma cara de pena, e saem do Salão. Logo eu tenho um ataque de espirros e tosse. Eu não deveria ter saído do quarto hoje…

Olho para a lareira acesa. Essa é a melhor parte daqui. O castelo é feito de pedras, e mesmo com aquecedor nos quartos, nada se compara a ficar em frente ao fogo. É aconchegante, sem falar que ficar olhando as labaredas de fogo me fazem sentir melhor. Não gosto de frio, prefiro verão, sol, calor! Inverno me deprime. Ao contrário das minhas amigas, que não parecem se abalar com a troca de estações, eu murcho no inverno. Mas fazer o que? Não tem como se evitar passar por isso.

Olho para o relógio acima da lareira. Quase dez horas. Eles ainda vão levar horas para voltar. Eu devia mesmo era ir para meu quarto, roubar cobertas das garotas, e me enfiar na cama até que eu melhore dessa gripe. E é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer!

- Autch! – tento levantar em vão do sofá. É, pelo visto vou ficar por aqui um bom tempo. Encolho-me mais ainda.

Se alguém entrar aqui distraído, vai achar que eu sou um amontoado de almofadas, e eu vou ter sorte se essa pessoa não se atirar em cima de mim.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou, mas acho que não foi muito, quando o quadro girou e alguém entrou por ele, mas meus olhos lacrimejantes não me deixaram distinguir a pessoa, então eu apenas os fechei. Para todos os efeitos eu estou dormindo, e não quero ser incomodada.

- Lily? - uma voz conhecida chamou baixo perto de mim.

Continuo fingindo que estou dormindo.

- Eu sei que ninguém dorme nessa posição, Lily. – ele diz, e eu pude imaginar ele revirando os olhos castanhos.

- O que quer, Potter? – resmungo me encolhendo mais ainda, se é que é possível, espiando com o canto do olho.

- As garotas disseram que você não estava se sentindo bem, então eu vim ver como você está, e se precisa de algo. – ele diz com um sorriso simples.

- Hmm, - eu gemo. – Não vou precisar de nada. Na verdade eu preciso ir para minha cama, mas não consigo me mexer direito, e você não pode me ajudar a subir as escadas.

Ele riu. Não só riu como teve que segurar a barriga de tanto que ria. Ótimo, eu devo ter feito algo de muito ruim em outra vida pra merecer isso.

- O que foi agora? – pergunto impaciente.

- A sua voz. – ele diz ainda com rastros de riso pelo rosto, sentando ao meu lado. – Está muito rouca, com todo o respeito, parece de travesti. – termina se segurando para não rir. Eu tento revirar os olhos, mas minha cabeça dói só de tentar.

- Não vejo um pingo de graça na doença do outros. – reclamo tentando fazer minha voz soar o mais normal o possível.

- Pois eu vejo. – ele diz me olhando de lado. – Já que já vi você está bem mal, que tal me dizer o que precisa que eu faço o possível para realizar.

- Prestativo hoje, não? – falo com desconfiança. – Vai querer algo em troca? – ele riu de novo.

- Claro que não, apenas estou cuidando do amor da minha vida. – ele disse com o famoso sorriso que derrete os corações de 99% da população feminina de Hogwarts.

- Talvez um chá… - digo puxando um lenço, e tendo outro ataque de espirros. Não ia adiantar dizer que não preciso de nada, ele vai insistir até que eu diga. – Desculpe. – peço assim que passa o ataque, e vejo que ele me olha preocupado.

- É seguro eu te deixar aqui sozinha por alguns minutos?

- Eu estou sozinha há tempos, mais alguns minutos não vão me fazer mal. – digo assuando o nariz, enquanto ele ainda me olha do mesmo modo.

Ok, eu devo estar com febre, James Potter não me olharia preocupado. Ou olharia?

- Preferência por algum sabor? – ele diz levantando e ajeitando melhor o cobertor em volta de mim.

- Desde que esteja quente está ótimo para mim.

- Eu já volto, minha peciente. – ele diz com um sorriso e corre pelo quadro, para os corredores de Hogwarts.

Suspiro cansada. Que gripe acaba com uma pessoa todos sabem, mas o meu problema mais nem é ficar espirrando feito uma louca, e sim essa dor de garganta. Eu já comentei dela antes, mas parece pior a cada minuto! Eu nunca mais vou sair na neve, nem que eu seja obrigada! Ta bem, ta bem, é lógico que sendo obrigada eu iria, mas pode ter certeza de que não vai ser a minha vontade.

Passado uns quinze minutos, James volta. Eu apenas o observo entrar no Salão com duas canecas fumegantes.

- De onde tirou isso? – pergunto tirando as mãos de debaixo do cobertor, e pegando a caneca que ele me ofereceu.

- Se eu contar terei que te matar. – ele diz sorrindo maroto. Clássico.

- Idiota. – eu resmungo tomando um gole do chá, que desceu queimando a garganta, me fazendo tossir.

- De nada. – ele diz também bebendo do dele. – Mas vai com calma, eles acabaram de sair do fogo. – e riu de mim.

- Ótimo, além de arranhada, agora minha garganta também está queimada. – reclamo, mas tomo mais do chá. – Lene e Emme me pagam.

- Só por te fazerem ir lá fora à noite? – ele pergunta. Eu concordo com a cabeça. – Você que é fraca. – ele diz casualmente.

Abro a boca com indignação, mas minha voz falha na hora em que fui falar, o que faz com que ele ria mais ainda.

Hoje realmente não é meu dia…

- Olha bem o jeito que fala comigo! – falo com a minha voz mais ameaçadora do momento, o que não soou tão aterrorizante quanto eu esperava.

- Tudo bem, ruivinha, não se estresse! – ele pede estendendo as mãos. – Só quero ajudar no que for possível…

- Desculpa… - resmungo, e logo tomo mais um gole do chá. Ele me olha curioso. – Você se prontificou a vir até aqui, deixou de fazer mais uma coisa fora das regras para cuidar de mim, e eu trato você desse jeito. – confesso sem o olhar.

- Lily. – ele diz levantando meu queixo, me olhando penetrente. – Não é trabalho nenhum para mim. Eu te amo, e você sabe disso.

Agora eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele nunca havia dito isso tão direto, ou pelo menos que não houvesse mais ninguém em volta, e ele logo tratasse de fazer parecer piada. E bem, ele nunca me pareceu tão sincero antes… Lily acorda! Esse é James Potter! É de se esperar que ele pareça convincente! É um Maroto!

E como eu quero acreditar nisso…

- Não tente me agradar. – falo virando o rosto. – Obrigada pelo chá, mas agora pode ir lá fora se divertir.

Ele riu de novo.

- Eu não consigo não rir da sua voz, desculpe. – ele diz entre risos, me fazendo revirar os olhos, o que já não me doeu tanto para fazer. – E eu prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo, lá fora está frio, e seria bom deixar os casaizinhos mais a vontade, não acha? – diz se espreguiçando, e colocando os braços por trás da cabeça.

- Tem razão. – não pude deixar de sorrir. Já está na hora daqueles lá se acertarem. – Mas não tire sarro de mim, não é minha culpa que parece que lixaram minha garganta!

- Não estou tirando sarro, apenas fiz um comentário. – ele diz sorrindo comigo. – E então, quer fazer algo? – ele pergunta depois de algum tempo.

- Achei que você tivesse reparado que eu estou toda dolorida e meu nariz parece uma cachoeira. – digo assuando mais uma vez o nariz.

- Isso eu sei. – ele diz revirando os olhos. – Quis dizer fazer algo aqui mesmo, jogar alguma coisa, ou comer. – explica como se eu fosse retardada.

- Ah, sim… - largo a caneca numa mesinha. – O que você sugere? – pergunto virando de frente para ele.

- Bem… eu tenho uma idéia… - começa, olhando para mim, para o sofá, e sorri maroto. – Mas não acho que você vá gostar. – termina rindo.

- Nem ouse pensar nisso! – o alerto, mas com um ar risonho. – Ei, você colocou algo nesse chá? – falo apontando para a caneca.

- O que? – ele pergunta confuso. – Claro que não! – diz logo em seguida.

- Então por que eu estou rindo aqui com você? – pergunto desconfiada. Eu em sã consciência não tomaria chá, e ficaria rindo à noite com Potter.

- Por que você finalmente percebeu que ficar sozinha comigo não é o enorme inferno que imaginava? Ou melhor, por que percebeu que eu sou um cara legal, e que pode se divertir comigo, ao invés de só complicar? – ele diz sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, e eu fico com a boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

- Existe uma pequena chance de que você esteja com a razão… - tento não admitir completamente. – Ou pode ser efeito do seu chá suspeito. – termino sorrindo triunfante.

- Lily, não tem nada no chá. E sim você está se divertindo comigo. O seu humor e estado de saúde já estão melhores. – ele ri convencido.

- Então me diz onde você pegou esse chá. – peço tentando ficar séria.

- Na cozinha. – ele diz logicamente e revira os olhos.

- Tão rápido assim? – pergunto desconfiada.

- Eu sou um Maroto, tenho meus meios de ir mais rápido do que pensa. – ele diz piscando o olho.

- Ta, deixa pra lá. Desisto. – mais uma vez não adiantaria discutir.

- Você ainda não disse o que quer fazer. – ele comenta casualmente, olhando ao redor do Salão, sorrindo.

- Eu já disse que não sei. – digo impaciente, me encolhendo um pouco mais no cobertor. O fogo está ficando mais fraco.

- Eu posso te esquentar se quiser. – ele oferece assim que vê eu me encolhendo. Se aproxima mais, sorrindo um tanto pervertido demais para o meu gosto.

- Ei, ei, ei! Sai pra lá! – eu digo estendendo a mão para ele, que continua vindo para cima de mim.

- Não. – ele diz com o mesmo sorriso, agora com um braço de cada lado do meu corpo, me fazendo ficar praticamente por baixo dele.

- Você não vai fazer isso, não é? – digo apavorada olhando para os lados. Ele apenas confirma, chegando mais perto do meu rosto. – Eu estou toda ranhenta, seria nojento! – tento argumentar, empurrando ele para frente, mas eu ainda estou com os braços meio fracos, e ele é muito mais forte, então foi quase o mesmo que nada.

- Não me importo com isso, Lily, não mesmo… - diz roçando o nariz no meu, me fazendo ficar mole. Você é uma fraca Lily Evans!

Nossas bocas estão quase se encostando, e eu não estou pensando mais por mim. Seria o nosso primeiro beijo, e eu sinceramente esperava que fosse mais relutante da minha parte. O que eu estou falando? Eu não esperava nunca beijar ele!

- Pára de inventar coisas, Sirius Black! – James levanta de um pulo e senta ao meu lado, como se sempre estivesse estado lá. O buraco do retrato é aberto de repente, e por ele entra Marlene gritando, seguida por Sirius gargalhando dela, e logo depois Remus e Emmeline chegam rindo dos dois. – Já disse, não teve graça nenhuma! E parem de rir! – ela grita apontando para Emme e Remus, que agora não paravam mais de rir. Lene vem, e senta entre mim e James, com os braços cruzados.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunto desconfiada. James está com a cara mais amarrada impossível.

- Eu beijei ela, e ela correspondeu. – Sirius diz simplesmente, se jogando num sofá, e sorrindo.

- MENTIRA! – reclama Lene.

- Eu vi, e confirmo. – diz Remus rindo. – Mas não vou me meter mais. Boa noite pra vocês. – dá um beijo na bochecha de Emme, e sobe em direção aos dormitórios, ainda rindo.

- Ótima idéia, ainda preciso tomar um banho. – Emme diz e também segue em direção ao dormitório. – Boa noite, James, Sirius. Até daqui a pouco meninas.

- Boa noite. – resmunga James, e Sirius diz ainda sorrindo e atirado no sofá.

- Vamos Lene, tira esse bico do rosto, não tem problema nenhum em gostar de me beijar. – Sirius diz convencido, levanta rápido, e em um segundo já está na frente dela, se abaixa e dá um selinho contra a vontade dela, que atira uma almofada nele, quando ele sai de perto. – Já vou subindo James, não vai?

- Vou sim. – diz ele levantando de má vontade, me lança um olhar significativo e murmura só para eu ouvir. – Ainda não se livrou de mim. – sorri mais maroto que nunca, e segue Sirius para cima.

- E então, - eu começo quando tenho certeza de que os dois já estão bem longe. – anda correspondendo beijos de Sirius Black, agora? – pergunto rindo.

- Ah, você também não, Lily. – ela reclama cansada, e se levantando. – Vamos subir? E, aliás, você ainda tem que me contar como é ficar sob os cuidados de James. – diz sorrindo pervertida.

- Só conto depois que você contar. – digo subindo as escadas ao lado dela.

- Nem vem, Lily! – ela reclama novamente, e eu a olho como se dissesse "ou vai ser assim, ou não vai saber nada". – Vamos esquecer isso então. – ela finaliza o assunto, e eu rio.

Nem preciso dizer que praticamente desmaiei na hora em que deitei na cama, não é? Não sei se foi o chá, ou alguma outra coisa, mas eu me sinto bem melhor depois de ter ficado sob os cuidados de James, mas ele não precisa saber disso!

* * *

**N/A: **É, eu sei, deveria estar escrevendo mais um capítulo de "Teens' Life", mas eu não resisti na hora em que pensei nessa fic *-* eu simplesmente tive que escrever ela! Mas vou tentar postar o capítulo de TM ainda hoje, ou amanhã, é só dar mais uma revisada :D  
Mas como sempre, é só mais uma besteirinha sem sentido da minha cabeça, e como sempre, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim.

Drê *-* obrigada mais uma vez por ler uma fic minha antes de eu postar e aprovar, haha *-*

_Lizzie._


End file.
